


Paradise

by supercsi4



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: Post 17x20 The ArizonaWhat if Jack, Nick, and Ellie joined Gibbs on his trip to Hawaii to take Joe’s ashes to Pearl Harbor?  Damn this Covid-19 pandemic, I really needed more episodes of this season, so I’ll just fix this episode myself.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Paradise

After all the chaos of the day, Tim decided he and his family would partake in Uncle Roland’s potluck birthday fiesta this weekend after all. With some advice from Nick, Tim was going to make enchiladas. Tim had stopped by Gibbs’ house to borrow his grill. Out of the blue, Gibbs’ decided to open up to Tim and tell him about his experience in Kuwait and how the war changed him. Gibbs had been more emotional this week than Tim had ever seen him. Joe really got to him. Gibbs gave Tim a hug and told him to have a great time at the party. Tim asked again if Gibbs wanted any company on the trip, but he declined again. Tim was unconvinced, so once he got into his car, he called Jack and told her about what just happened.

Jack texted Nick and Ellie, “Hey guys, I’ve decided to go with Gibbs to Hawaii, I think he needs some support right now, either of you wanna come too?”

Nick immediately replied with:

“Hell yeah, Hawaii baby!”

“I mean it would be an honor to accompany you guys to spread Joe’s ashes.”

Ellie was hesitant. She would love some time away from work, to relax at the beach, but with Nick, that could get dangerous. Nick stared at his phone, watching those three little dots on his screen, praying Ellie wanted to go too. When she finally replied, “Sure,” Nick nearly jumped for joy.

After, they both agreed to join Jack, she called Vance, who was about to book the hotel room for Gibbs, and Jack asked him to book three more. She explained Gibbs sensitive state right now, and convinced Vance that they should go with him.

Bright and early the next morning, Jack knocked on Gibbs’ door just as he was packing to leave.

“What are you doing here Jack?” Gibbs asked, noticing her suitcase next to her.

“I’m going with you to Hawaii.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Not a babysitter… Nick, Ellie and I are going with you… for support… as friends.”

“What? No. All you guys don’t need to come.”

“Too late. Vance already booked the rooms, and Nick and Ellie are meeting us at the airport. Let’s go.”

With a long sigh, Gibbs grabbed his suitcase and following Jack to her car.

It was a long flight, the four of them mostly slept. Nick and Ellie binge watched Dead to Me on Netflix, while Jack and Gibbs actually did some work.

They arrived in Hawaii, checked into the hotel, got some dinner at the restaurant in the hotel, then went to their own rooms to unpack and relax the rest of the evening.

The next morning was the service for Joe. Gibbs was in a light gray suit, Jack was in a navy blue dress with thin black stripes, Nick wore a dark blue suit, and Ellie wore a dark gray dress with a few purple flowers scattered across the bottom of the dress. They boarded a boat out to the memorial. Being a gentleman, Gibbs jumped on first, extending his hand out to help Jack step on. Nick then jumped on, turning to extend his hand to Ellie. When he took her hand in his, she flashed back to their tender moment when Nick was in the hospital. Ellie stepped onto the boat and quickly dropped Nick’s hand, battling the feelings that were bubbling up inside her. This was supposed to be a sad memorial, no time to explore her feelings towards Nick.

It was the four of them and a few other officers they met on The Arizona memorial. It was an emotional experience for all of them. Gibbs struggled through saying a few words about Joe before handing his ashes over to the scuba divers to take the box down below the surface. Jack took Gibbs’ hand as they walked back to board the boat back to shore. Nick and Ellie smiled at each other as they walked behind them. They were craving to reach for the other for comfort right now, but neither had the courage to do so.

Once back on shore, the other officers invited the four NCIS agents out to lunch. At the restaurant, Nick of course took a seat next to Ellie, removing his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair.

“If you aren’t using it, can I borrow your jacket, I’m freezing?”

“But of course,” Nick smiled and helped Ellie put it on. His jacket was so warm and soaked in Nick’s scent. He sat back down, resting his arm on the back of Ellie’s chair. He tried not to stare, but damn she looked good wearing his clothes.

They were about to order dessert when Gibbs got a call from Tim, they needed him and Jack back in DC. Gibbs could see the disappointment in Nick’s face, he knew he didn’t want to leave and deep down, Gibbs knew Nick and Ellie wanted to spend a little time together outside of work.

“Jack and I will head back to DC in the morning, you two stay here in case anything comes up. In case the Navy needs anything else. I mean the rooms are booked for the rest of the week, someone might as well enjoy them.”

They finished dinner, Nick and Ellie said goodbye to Gibbs and Jack because their flight was early in the morning. Then everyone headed to their rooms for the night. Ellie changed into some comfy purple shorts and a dark blue tank top. Nick was in blue basketball shorts and a black tshirt, when he knocked on the door that joined their rooms. Ellie opened the door forgetting about the lack of clothing she was wearing. She crossed her arms over her chest, realizing she wasn’t wearing a bra anymore either. Caught off guard by how casual yet stunning Ellie looked, Nick was speechless.

“Yes? Nick?”

He walked past her into her room, trying to avert his eyes to anything other than all Ellie’s skin that was showing. _Oh my god, I’m probably gonna see her in a bathing suit this week too. Maybe this was a bad idea._ “So, I have all these pamphlets of things we’ve got to do this week.” He said, throwing them down onto her bed and sitting down to look through them. “We’re gonna get Hawaiian shirts and we’re doing the full tourist experience. We’ve never been here before and may never come back, so let’s make the most of it.”

Ellie was tentative, but also excited. She really wanted to make the most of this trip, but wasn’t sure if Nick would be a sit on the beach all day kinda guy or a lets go out and do all the things kinda guy. She plopped down on the opposite side of the bed, happy to see he didn’t want to just sit around all week, so she started reading through the pamphlets.

They decided on zip lining, scuba diving, jet skiing, touring the local zoo, visiting some museums and all the top-rated restaurants in the area.

Over two hours later, they had the whole week planned out. Nick said goodnight and headed back to his room. Neither of them got much sleep that night, excited about all the adventures they had planned for the week and thinking about the other laying half naked in the room just on the other side of the wall.

There was a sunrise yoga class on the beach in the morning. They both agreed that if they were awake enough, they would try to partake in that.

Ellie’s alarm went off at 6:00am, which she normally wouldn’t be thrilled about, but she was eager to relax on the beach in Hawaii, do some yoga and enjoy the sunrise. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, threw her hair up into a ponytail and put on some black yoga capris, hot pink sports bra and light pink tank top. She texted Nick at the same time he knocked on her door.

“Hey, I heard you up moving around over here.” Nick was in black basketball shorts and a tight green muscle tank top. All Ellie heard was his arms. “Um yeah, I just texted you. Let me get my stuff and I’m ready to go.” She sprayed some sunscreen on, grabbed a bottle of water, a towel, and they headed down to the beach.

They grabbed two yoga mats and two spots in the sand next to each other. There were about 20 people in the class. Ellie couldn’t help but notice, Nick was the only man, and none of the women could keep their eyes off him. Nick noticed too, but his eyes only followed Ellie. In those tight yoga pants. He licked his lips. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

Once the sun came up, it got hot quickly and there was no shade. Nick decided to have a little fun with the ladies and when they were standing in a tree pose for a moment, he took off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his face. Throwing his shirt aside, then sneaking a peek over to see if Ellie was watching him. She was. Her mouth went dry at the sight of him standing just a couple feet away from her, sweat dripping down his muscular arms, his six pack abs. _Was he doing this on purpose?_ Ellie lost her balance and nearly fell over. _Two can play at this game._

“Man, it is getting hot out here,” Ellie said, standing up to remove her tank top, leaving her wearing her sports bra, showing off her taught stomach, and perky breasts. She bent over into a forward fold position, perfectly showing off her ass and cleavage. Nick’s jaw clenched and he had to close his eyes in order to focus. They both tried to finish the class keeping their gaze straight ahead and mind focused. But the class left them both more aroused than relaxed.

After yoga, they went back to the hotel to shower, getting into a packed elevator with several other people who had just checked in. Squeezing together, Nick stood directly behind Ellie, close enough he could smell the mixture of her shampoo, sunscreen and sweat from their yoga class. It was intoxicating, his dick twitched in his shorts. Someone shifted in the elevator, knocked Ellie back into Nick. He quickly grabbed her by the hips before her ass bumped into his groin. Then he left his hands there until they reached their floor, assuring she wouldn’t accidentally brush back against him.

The elevator dinged and they both walked quickly to their rooms, agreed to take showers then meet downstairs for breakfast. Nick needed a cold shower. It was going to be long week of trying not to push Ellie against the nearest wall and kiss every inch of her body. His mind wandered back to being so close to her in the elevator, the feel of her hot skin under his fingertips. If there hadn’t been anyone else in that elevator with them and he wasn’t such a wuss about admitting his feelings for her, he’d push her up against the wall and kiss the sweat off her neck.

In the shower, his hand wrapped around his hard dick as he began stroking himself. His eyes closed and he imagined taking off her sports bra, revealing her perfect tits. Slowing rolling down her yoga pants, lifting her leg up and thrusting into her. Her tits bouncing in his face, her screaming out his name as he fucked her in the elevator. It didn’t take long for Nick to get the release he needed, hoping he wasn’t going to have to do that every day this week.

Meanwhile over in Ellie’s shower, after washing her hair, she began washing her body. She let her mind wander back to Nick’s shirtless body on the beach. She imagined no one else on the beach with them, just the two of them. He’d move over and join her on her yoga mat, behind her. He would remove all her clothes and let his hands roam up to her breasts.

Ellie began touching herself in the shower. She closed her eyes and began massaging her breasts. Imagining the hot water was Nick’s hot body pressed against her. She let her hands travel down her body and between her legs, still imagining they were Nick’s large warm hands, his fingers now gliding across her clit. It didn’t take long for Ellie to get the release she needed, hoping she wasn’t going to have to do that every day this week.

Refreshed and a little more relaxed, Ellie got out of the shower, sprayed some conditioner into her hair and got dressed for the pool. She hadn’t had any time to go out and buy a more ‘I’m going on a beach vacation with my co-workers bathing suit’, so she packed her blue and purple bikinis. She decided on the blue one today. It was a royal blue string bikini, which she covered with some dark blue board shorts and a white tank top, grabbed her beach bag and headed downstairs.

Nick was already down in the lobby in red swim trunks, a white tank top and baseball hat. _Why is he always smokin’ hot?_ As Ellie walked towards him, he noticed her fleshly washed blonde hair sparkling in the sunshine, her long legs and what looked like blue ties of her bathing suit sticking out from the back of her tank top. _God help me if she’s in a bikini._

While in the hotel lobby, they decided to sign up for all the excursions they had planned for the week. But today there wasn’t anything scheduled, so they agreed it would just be a day to relax at the pool after yesterday’s emotional day.

They headed into the hotel restaurant, where they had an incredible brunch buffet, which they enjoyed before stumbling out to the pool area, stuffed and tipsy from the mimosas.

Ellie found two chairs for them while Nick grabbed them some towels. Ellie removed her tank top without even thinking and began applying sunscreen to her arms and shoulders before taking off her shorts and spraying her legs. Nick was across the pool thankfully, and couldn’t keep his eyes off her. _Does she realize how incredibly hot she is?_ He couldn’t help but notice the number of guys checking her out. _Enough of that,_ he thought, swiftly making his way back over to her. Ellie wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere, the sunshine, or the mimosas, but she had been lost in the moment, until Nick appeared in front of her. She was about to cover herself back up, but then she decided, _What the hell, right?_

She was trying to spray sunscreen on her back when Nick grabbed the can from her. Setting it down on her chair and grabbing the bottle of lotion.

“Turn around, I’ll help you,” he said, smiling as the other guys around the pool would hopefully assume now they were a couple and wouldn’t get any ideas about coming over to talk to Ellie.

_This was a very bad idea._ Nick’s hands were gently applying lotion to every part of Ellie’s back, all the way down and along her hips, he wanted to grab them again, bend her over and…

“Ok, your turn,” Ellie said, turning around to face him. She didn’t even care if the lotion was completely rubbed in on back, she was getting wet just by the touch of his hands on her back.

Face to face, not breaking eye contact, Nick reached down to the hem of his shirt, slowly taking it off for Ellie, flexing every muscle in his body.

_Holy fucking shit._ Ellie couldn’t breathe. Thankfully Nick turned around so Ellie could compose herself. She ran her hands across his muscular back, as Nick tried to engrave in his brain the feel of her hands on his body. When she was finished, he had to sit down with a towel covering his lap.

They both pulled out their iPads, Ellie decided to do some reading, while Nick was watching something on Netflix. Eventually Nick got up to go for a swim. He did several laps in the pool before walking back to his chair, his swim trunks now clinging to his body, leaving little to the imagination as Ellie turned her head to watch him walk towards her.

She took a deep breath, “Looks like a good idea, I’m gonna go jump in the pool for a bit too.” Walking past Nick for the first time in her bikini bottoms, allowing him to watch her barely covered ass sway side to side.

Ellie eventually got out of the pool, let her hair back down to dry and sauntered back over to her chair. Nick was laying back with his eyes closed, until her shadow fell across him. He peeked an eye open to catch her standing there, glistening in the sun, nipples visibly hard through her bikini top, as she twisted to the side to adjust the tie on her bikini bottoms.

“I’m gonna go grab some snacks.” Nick hopped up and quickly walked away. He later returned with pretzels, goldfish and two daiquiris. They relaxed by the pool until the sun began to set. They changed for dinner and walked down to a steakhouse down the street. Ellie had changed into a sundress, her hair was down and her skin suntanned from the day, she looked remarkable.

It was hard to focus on dinner, but they were able to discuss their plans for tomorrow. After dinner, while walking back to the hotel, they stopped at a souvenir store, promptly agreeing on matching Hawaiian shirts to wear on their escapades tomorrow. They headed into their separate rooms early, exhausted from the day and anxious for tomorrow.

Ellie giggled at the sight of them the next morning when she met Nick downstairs in the lobby. They looked like two crazy Hawaiian tourists straight out of a catalog. Nick insisted on taking a photo of them at start of their day and insisted on documenting their entire day after. He claimed it was to make Tim and Jimmy jealous, but really, he wanted to remember this entire experience with Ellie.

The day began with a hike in the forest to a ziplining excursion which was unbelievable. Nick even had his selfie stick he brought to record the whole trip down the zipline. The hike back ended at a local zoo which they then toured and took even more photos. Lunch was at some food trucks at a local farmers market, where they wandered around buying gifts and souvenirs for their friends and family.

There were several bars and restaurants on their list to visit also. They would stop in for a beer or two, order some appetizers and take lots of photos. They were mistaken many times as a newlywed couple on their honeymoon. At first adamant about correcting people, they soon changed their minds when they discovered just how much free food and booze they could get when people thought they were on their honeymoon. After numerous free drinks, they found themselves hanging all over each other, acting like they were in love and married, though, let’s be honest, it wasn’t too much of an act for either of them. They played Luis and Charlie so well, this was almost effortless.

Arms around each other eventually turned into pecks on the cheek, turned into Nick’s arms wrapped around Ellie’s waist as she stood in front of him. They caught themselves holding hands at one point as they walked down the street, but quickly separated when they looked up at each other, neither knew what to say, they were having so much fun, real or not, neither wanted this day to ever end.

They decided on a popular restaurant down on the beach for dinner. There were girls dancing around the tables, fire twirling and flowers and leis given out to all the customers. When some of the girls approached Nick and Ellie’s table, one of them took a large pink hibiscus flower and placed it in Ellie’s hair, which was up in a ponytail. Another asked them, “Are you guys here celebrating anything special tonight?”

“We are actually here on our honeymoon,” Nick said, reaching across the table to take a hold of Ellie’s hand. She didn’t even flinch, why did this feel so natural for both of them?

“That’s wonderful!” she yelled, “Love is in the air! Let me get you some drinks!”

Two mai tais and several shots of rum later, Ellie was drunk. They finished their meals and she suggested a walk on the beach because she needed some air. The restaurant was along the same beach as their hotel, so they decided to walk that way back.

Nick was also drunk but holding it together a little better than Ellie. She was skipping along the shore, collecting shells and splashing water at Nick.

“I love Hawaii,” She said.

“I think you just love the rum,” Nick laughed. He took a deep breath and looked around. The sun was setting on this beautiful island, he was with this amazing woman he was in love with and they had spent the day together in paradise. “We should just retire and move here.”

“Hmm move here, I don’t know, have our honeymoon here, absolutely,” Ellie said, at first not realizing what she said. “I mean, I’d have my honeymoon here, one day, with someone else, whatever guy I’m married to.” Her face turning red, “I mean I love snow too much to move here forever, I couldn’t live somewhere where it never snowed.”

They both went silent, contemplating what they both had just accidentally said while inebriated. Ellie wanted to marry Nick someday, while Nick was already planning retirement with Ellie.

At that moment, a crab crawled across Nick’s foot, causing him to jump up and scream like a girl, running down the beach. Ellie was laughing so hard she fell over. After brushing most the sand off herself, she ran to catch up with him, collapsing again onto the sand, laughing too hard to stand. He eventually helped her up to stand directly in front of him, her face red, tears streaming down her face, she hadn’t laughed so hard in years. He shook his head and looked at her, her hair was a mess from stumbling around and laughing. He took a step towards her, not meaning to get so close, but also refusing to back up.

“Your flower is falling out of your hair,” he said, reaching up to adjust it. Their faces were mere inches apart as Nick leaned over to fix the flower in Ellie’s hair. Ellie was immediately sober upon feeling his breath on her cheek. Ever so slowly, he adjusted the flower back into her hair and straighten her ponytail. He didn’t want to back away, so he was making this simple task take as long as humanly possible. He let his left hand linger down her head, then moved to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. He couldn’t stall much longer. He heard Ziva’s voice telling him “Don’t be a wuss, tell her how you feel,” but he just couldn’t find the words. He finally found the nerve to look down into her eyes, searching for the courage to act on his feelings. She didn’t move, not even an inch, her eyes begging him to kiss her, she held her breath. His heart was pounding.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, moving his hand to the back of her neck and leaning down to gently kiss her. He pulled back slightly to check her reaction, but she gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him down to kiss her again, holding him there with all her might. She never wanted to stop kissing him. His right hand also moved up to her neck, his thumbs rubbing circles on her neck as he kissed her even harder. If they ever stop kissing, then they would have to discuss what was happening and neither wanted that to happen. Eventually they both ran out of air though and had to break away. Still holding onto the back of her neck, Nick just closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. _If only she could read my thoughts, she’d know how much I love her._

But remember, Ellie was still pretty drunk. With a quick peck on Nick’s lips, Ellie stepped back, “Race you back to the hotel,” she said as she ran off down the beach.

The weight of doubt lifted off Nick’s shoulders. All he could think about was not ruining their friendship and how things could never be the same between them. _That’s the woman of my dreams._ He smiled and ran off after her.

Even with the head start, Ellie was in no condition to win a race against Nick. He ran past her and up to the hotel, holding the door open for her, he smacked her ass as she walked past him, “Good try, but you’ll never beat me.”

She made it into the elevator, leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. The doors closed and it was only the two of them in there. He turned to see her unbuttoning her shirt to cool off, her chest heaving from running, her tits pouring out of the top of her bra. Nick took one giant step to her, pinning her against the wall, his hands wrapped around her lower back, pulling her body into his. Ellie could feel his growing erection in his shorts and began grinding against it, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. One of Nick’s hands decided to explore the front of Ellie’s body, while the other still held her close to him. His hand moved up under her bra to cup her breast, rubbing his thumb across her nipple. Ellie moaned into his mouth, just as the elevator dinged open. They jumped apart, but no one was there to see them. Ellie adjusted her bra and jogged down to her room, she was the first to get her key card out, so she opened the door and Nick followed. She turned to put the do not disturb sign on the door and lock it. Turning around to meet shirtless Nick with hunger in his eyes.

He quickly removed Ellie’s shirt and bra, before pushing her against the door. Her hardened nipples rubbing against his sweaty chest was an incredible feeling. He grabbed her hard by the ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his body, kissing him again. His lips left hers and traveled down her neck and to her swollen tits. She combed her fingers through his hair, moaning in pleasure as his lips devoured every inch of her chest.

Nick wrapped his arms around Ellie’s body, carrying her over to and gently laying her down onto the bed. She anxiously shimmied off her shorts and panties, licking her lips and looking up at him. He removed his shorts and boxers, finally freeing his throbbing cock. He slowly crawled onto the bed, spreading her legs and settling between them. He looked deep into her eyes, tears almost came to her eyes, they had both waited so excruciatingly long for this moment and here it was. The smell of the saltwater wafting through the open balcony door, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, Nick thought for sure he was dreaming. He leaned down to kiss Ellie, soft and tender, she opened her mouth as his tongue ventured in. She moaned into his mouth, he would never tire of hearing the sound of Ellie moaning in pleasure. Her hands grasping for his strong arms for support as his lips moved down to her neck and one hand found its way between them. He dipped a finger into her wetness and groaned into her neck, “God Ellie.” Another finger inside her and his thumb slowly rubbing her clit. She bucked up into him and began riding his hand until she cried out his name, “Holy shit Nick.”

He felt her tighten around his fingers and watched her face, forcing his brain to memorize the face she made when her orgasm hit her, it was incredible. Grasping at the bedsheets as she came down from her orgasm, Ellie just looked up at him and smiled, trying to catch her breath, but Nick didn’t give her the chance to, before he lowered down and thrust into her. He filled her completely, they both moaned in unison. Her head fell back in pure bliss. “God Ellie, you feel amazing,” he mumbled into her neck, “you’re so wet.”

“That’s your fault,” she said, looking up at him with a grin, dragging her nails across his back, lifting her legs up to wrap around his body, pulling him deeper into her.

He thrust harder into her, eliciting even louder moans from her mouth. Her breath quickened again and her back arched. “Come for me again babe.”

“Oh god Nick… don’t call me babe… oh fuck, yes, yes,” she screamed as her body trembled again when her second orgasm flooded over her. He felt her tighten around him, plunging into her deep one more time, he spilled into her, “Holy fuck Ellie,” he breathed out before collapsing onto her.

They laid there for several minutes trying to catch their breath and calm their pounding heartbeats. Neither of them knew what to say. Ellie eventually got up to use the bathroom, grabbing Nick’s white undershirt off the floor on her way back to the bed and putting it on. She grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and joined Nick back on the bed. She jokingly placed the cold bottle on his chest, causing him to jump up and spill water all over Ellie. He was wrong before, the most amazing sight was Ellie is his wet white undershirt, sitting next to him in bed, hair a mess from him running his fingers through it, face flush from two orgasms. He leaned over and kissed her thigh before also heading off to the bathroom.

When he returned, Ellie was laying in the bed, back facing him. The lights were off, and she was looking out the screen door. He pulled on his boxers and crawled into bed behind her. His hands moving up her naked body, up her thigh, across her perfect ass, her skin was so soft, he wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close to spoon behind her.

She laid her hand on his and closed her eyes. She must be in heaven.

“Good night,” Nick said.

“Sweet dreams,” Ellie said.

Then there was a pause, a few seconds went by, neither sure if they should say it, but instead, they both whispered at the same time, “I love you.”

They both smiled and soon fell asleep.


End file.
